Reawakening
by thief.apprentice
Summary: Nimueh lives once again. This time, however, she does not have her sights set on Uther's death. Merlin's raw power has captured her attention and has turned her simple interest into an obsession. Merlin will be hers, no matter what. This story is adopted from ButterflyKika's "Reawaking." Bromance/friendship only, doesn't follow the show, and my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Purgatory was not all that bad, just boring. Nimueh sighed lightly before running her fingertips across the surface of the water she was sitting near. The sight of a sleeping Merlin floated up to her.

The look on her face was that of a woman obsessed with the object in their sight. Merlin was this prized object. He had been strong enough to kill her, the first whose power exceeded her own. Her hand ran along his features in an affectionate manner. She wanted him all to herself, forget his destiny with Arthur.

"My dearest Merlin…" she said, her voice soft as a smile formed on her lips. "We shall meet again soon…" Her smile only grew as a bright light sprang up behind her. She stood and walked towards it.

"You shall be mine…" she said before stepping through the light.

Merlin had been sleeping peacefully and then it turned into him twisting and turning before he snapped upright panting lightly in a panic. He thought over his dream wishing it to be just that.

_Morgause had been standing over and alter with a woman unknown to him tied up on it. Morgause was chanting and suddenly an archway filled with light only to have Nimueh step out of it. Morgause picked up a dagger and held it above the helpless woman._

"_The balance of magic demands a alife for a life!" Morgause cried out causing the woman to now look terrified. "I give Avalon this life in exchange for Nimueh! May she live once more with greater power than before!" With that she plunged the blade into the heart of the bound woman. Maic whipped up around them and began to disintigrate the now dead woman and somehow made Nimueh seem more real, more alive._

"_I thank you for this new life…" Nimueh said her smile still in place. "However our interests are not the same. I shall work toward my own ends." She turned away and began to walk away from the site._

"_Might I be able to learn of your interest?" Morgause asked calmly. Nimueh paused and turned to answer._

"_I wish for someone…" Nimueh said her voice the complete definition of calm. "Once I have them your way will be more clear…" She turned and continued on her way. Yes she would claim her prizewith this new life of hers, or prevent thers from having it._

Merlin frowned rubbing his face in his hands trying to push the memory out of his mind. He had never had visions before, and hoped he wasn't starting to have them. He remembered Nimueh very well, and did not want to see her face ever again. As for this person she desired, he had a very strong feeling about who it was. It was a thought that disturbed him greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to quickly post all of ButterflyKika's chapters tonight, while my computer is being nice to me, and hopefully post the next new chapter within the week...Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

A royal court with colors of rich blues and soft whites dressing the walls and throne, a King sat looking as if he had lost his greatest treasure. He was an aged man, clearly nearly as old as Uther. The opening of the doors caught his attention as a knight marched in and bowed deeply. "Sire! " He said barely able to contain himself. "The Lady Jolene has been found!"

The King stood quickly. "Where is she?" He demanded descending his throne and taking long strides to the man.

"In her chambers resting." The man answered quickly. "She arrived late last night and requested that you only be told in the morning. She wanted sleep claiming she had run all day and night just to get home."

"Very good." The King said beginning to grin. "Alert our friends and the Kingdom! A celebration must be done. "Invite our friends in Camelot. They have known of our sorrow and helped us search. They should be invited to a grand feast to honor her return! This is a glorious day!"

Uther sat on his throne while a royal messenger gave him the invitation to Alysa's Lands. Uther read it over carefully before smiling himself. "It is good to hear that he has found her." He said reading it over again. "Tell him we would be honored to pay a visit and he can expect us in four days time." The messenger bowed and left the room to relay the answer.

Uther turned to Arthur. "Make ready to leave." He ordered. "We shall bring only a few select Knights and servants. Choose wisely, we may be at peace, but that does not mean something could spring up. Alysa is more relaxed about the issue of magic. He does not yet know just how evil it truly is. We must be on our guard."

Arthur was pacing around his room as Merlin packed the several trunks that had been brought up by other servants. "This is most strange!" He finally said causing Merlin to look up from his work.

"I'm sorry, but what is so strange?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow. "A King has been reunited with his lost daughter and wishes to celebrate it with the Kingdom that had helped him find her."

"We all thought the Lady Jolene was dead though." Arthur replied sitting in his chair. "And now she has returned. It's amazing. She never had any form of athletic skill, much like you, and yet still she had been able to free herself and make it home!"

Merlin frowned at being called weak again. He was anything but weak. "Well sometimes if a person really sets their mind to something, they can do anything." He said with a shrug. "She must have really wanted to get home."

"Yeah…" Arthur said thinking it over. "Be sure to tell Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Leon that they are to come along. They need to be ready to leave shortly." Merlin beamed as he quickly sprinted off to tell the five men just that. At least he would have a few people he could talk openly to.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin knocked on the door he had come to. Lancelot answered it quickly. "Merlin!" He said beaming at the sight of his friend. "Come in. What is going on I have been hearing word of a trip."

"Yes, Arthur sent me to tell you to pack for it." Merlin said grinning in return as he entered the room. "I've been told we will be gone for nearly a month. I have already told Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon. I am going to Percival next." He let out a yawn. He had not been able to get back to sleep after he had woken up last night.

"You feeling alright?" Lancelot asked noticing how tired he seemed.

"Fine, just had a bad dream." Merlin said dismissing it. "Couldn't get to sleep after it, that's all."

"Want to tell me about it?" Lancelot asked now working on gathering his things.

"I do believe I told you about Nimueh and how I killed her?" Merlin questioned, with a nod from the man he continued. "Well last night I had a dream that both Morgana and Morgause had brought her back to life. It isn't the first time I had that one though. The last time was about a week ago. I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me. I don't want those three to team up."

"Yet both Morgause and Nimueh are dead." Lancelot said recalling both what he had witnessed and been told. "You don't have anything to fear about the three of them teaming up. I am sure your mind is just trying to sort everything out. You have been through a lot. If you ever need to talk about it, just let me know."

"Yeah, thanks." Merlin said glad to have someone he could really talk to about this. "Well, I need to go see Sir Percival now." He gave Lance a small wave and left to go a few halls down.

Merlin raised a hand before grinning. He glanced about at the few servants in the hall. Sir Percival was a very quiet man with a face that hinted that he was very serious. That along with his build made for a fairly intimidating picture. He knocked loudly on the door and placed his hands on his hips. Percival opened the door and saw Merlin standing there grinning like a loon.

Lancelot had told him Merlin loved a good joke and the large man had quickly come to like Merlin for it even getting in on whatever pranks the slighter man was playing. He glanced about the hall before quickly catching on. He pulled on a face as if he had just been woken up and was not pleased by it. His hand clapped down on Merlin's shoulder as he made a show of trying to pull the well-known servant into the room roughly.

Merlin twisted out of the way. "I will have you know I am the Prince's servant!" He cried with slight indignity. Percival only advanced on him and raised his hand into a fist and swung at Merlin. The boy dodged and was now standing in the open doorway.

"You really should be more friendly!" Merlin said holding up his hands in a weak defense. Percival just pushed Merlin into the room entering it with a sour look on his face.

The door slammed shut and a few servants took off to get the boy some help. One for Lancelot, one for Gwaine and one for Arthur, panic on their faces. Merlin and Percival waited for a few seconds before laughing inside the room. "Okay, since we have just a few moments before they barge in here…" Merlin said still working on controlling his laughter. "Uther and Arthur are going on a trip to a neighboring Kingdom and Arthur wants you to come along. Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Elyan are coming as well."

Percival smiled shaking his head. "Alright, so how long will this be?" He asked already starting to sort through his things.

"About a month." Merlin said before he moved away from the door. Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur came crashing through the door just after he did so. The three looked between the knight and the servant. Lancelot began laughing and shaking his head using the doorway for support.

"Should have known…" Arthur said rubbing his temple with his hand while sighing in exasperation. "Really you two." Percival and Merlin just began a new round of laughing.

Gwaine was smiling at the pair. "Think of it this way, your servant gets along very well with your knights!" He offered up. "Even able to get the strong silent one in on jokes!"

"You have told them all?" Arthur asked Merlin calmly as he too began to grin. It must have been something to see a man who could easily break the thinner man in two roughly move the smaller one about. It was not a thought he entertained for very long.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said with his normal cheek. "Percival was the last one and there where others out there who do not know him as well and one thing lead to another and now there you go!"

Arthur shook his head. "Fantastic, my manservant is corrupting my knights." He said still unable to get the smile off his face. "Right you have more packing to do. Leave Sir Percival alone now."

Merlin shrugged and gave Percival a grin. "Duty calls." He said before walking around Arthur. There was some playful shoving between him and Gwaine as he moved on to head back to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin finally fell into his bed as the night began to fall. Of course Arthur would notice he was a bit tired. Merlin was just thankful that Arthur decided not to be too prattish about the prank earlier and let him off early to get some sleep.

It did not take long for sleep to come to him, yet it was a disturbed sleep.

_Knights with blue robes entered the ruins. They had yet to learn that the lady Jolene had been found. They entered the place to rest for the night and a small group went to look around the place. They happened to come across a simple alter with ash on it. However what caught their attention was the dress in the ash. One of them walked over and picked it up looking it over._

_"It is the Lady Jolene!" He shouted. The powder blue dress with delicate silver flowers was the most loved dress of their lady. She would wear it whenever she could. "The lady is dead!"_

_His shouts drew in the others of the group and soon a band of 10 where around the simple alter. This would distress their King greatly. A woman stepped out from behind a pillar. "What do we have here sister?" She said, her raven hair a give away as Morgana._

_Morgause stepped out from behind another pillar. "It would seem we have a small problem beloved sister…" She answered. "We cannot have them go and tell their King lies now can we?"_

_"I think not…" Morgana answered the two of them circling the men like a pair of panthers waiting for the kill. "How shall we deal with them?"_

_"Simple, make them cease to exist…" Morgause answered. Both women stopped grins on their faces as they chanted in time. The screams of the men where the last sound the moon heard that night._

Merlin sat bolt upright his eyes blazing a fiery gold hue. He was panting heavily from what he had just seen. As he sank back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling he felt that this journey was one he was going to soon regret. He turned onto his side and forced himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin's horse had been tied to Gwain's after the fifth time the boy fell asleep in the saddle. Yet after the twelfth time of falling off he had found himself sitting behind Lancelot. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier again. Before he knew it his head was on the knight's back as sleep claimed him. Arthur looked over at his servant concerned.

He had sent Merlin away early so he could get some sleep, yet it seemed his servant didn't do that at all. Lancelot could feel several pairs of eyes in his direction and glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping friend. A smile flickered on his features as if pleased to see him finally getting some rest. He looked to Arthur and debated on how much to tell him.

"Just nightmares sire." He settled for. "All the action from a few months back catching up to him is all." Arthur took the excuse muttering something about how much like a girl Merlin was as he rode ahead. Lancelot looked back at Merlin again, just what had spooked him last night?

By the time they set up for camp that night Merlin was looking a lot better and was stumbling among the other servants getting the nobles food and whatnot. It was another few hours before everyone started to settle down to go to sleep. Lancelot placing himself closer to Merlin than the rest, he was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that maybe Merlin's nightmares were more than that.

_It was night as the halls twisted and turned before Merlin's eyes. He slowed at a door that just swung open for him. He was in a lady's chambers and he could hear a soft humming. He turned and saw that lady from the other night walking out from behind a screen brushing her hair._

_His brow furrowed, wasn't she dead? He had seen the act take place. Now that she was all cleaned up he could tell she was remarkably pretty, clear that she was part of royalty. He watched as she walked over to the covered mirror and sat down. She set the brush on the table before her and then reached up to pull the fabric away from the reflective surface._

_Merlin saw himself standing behind her, but the woman looking back at him made his blood freeze. Nimueh was sitting there, a loving smile on her lips as her eyes locked on him with a possessive light._

Merlin shot up on his bedroll looking terrified. No, it was a dream, a nightmare. They would go to Alysa's kingdom and find his lovely daughter was in fact back home safe and sound. She would look nothing like the woman he had seen murdered in his dream. Yes that would be the case, his breathing slowly became normal again as he laid back down. He turned feeling a comforting hand land on his shoulder.

Lancelot offered a smile that Merlin returned before drifting back into a deep sleep


	5. Chapter 5 (My First Chapter!)

**Sorry for the shortness, but this is my first installment on this story. To those who have reviewed/favorited/followed, thank you and I hope you like where I take it! Everyone, please review, whether you think the story is good, bad, of iffy. And since I don't like it whenever ANs are at the beginning of a chapter this is most likely the last one on this end. P.S. I really liked ButterflyKika's take on Percival, so I'll be sticking with that ;) Please read and review!**

The next few days of travel passed uneventfully, but Merlin's dreams continued. They were the same images, Morgause and Morgana killing soldiers and the Lady Jolene transforming into Nimueh. The nightmares left him shaking in his bedroll with Lancelot hovering over him. His rest became scant as their company moved towards Alysa's Lands. He never fell asleep in the saddle again though. His fear of closing his eyes plagued his waking hours. His hands became clumsy; he could barely complete the simplest of tasks.

Arthur knew something was wrong on the second day when Merlin didn't respond when he was called a weak little girl. Even the other knights started picking up on his mood. It unsettled all of them, especially when he didn't have a reaction to any of Gwaine's jokes (to which even Arthur had to admit they were funny!).

Yes, they thought that he was weak and occasionally spineless, but he was also their comedy relief. Whenever they were about to enter a battle, or do something dangerous, he somehow managed to lift the mood. And if he couldn't cheer them up, he almost always managed to distract them enough with his complete idiocy that it didn't really matter. The fact that he was nervous when they were traveling to CELEBRATE the return of the Lady Jolene (which implied relaxation and safety) had them all on edge.

For all his incompetence with the sword, and the way he could be so stupid, Merlin's instincts were usually correct. If he was scared maybe Arthur should be too... then again he was always scared. _Maybe there really was nothing to worry about_, Arthur thought.

Merlin kept dodging questions from Lancelot and the others. Percival seemed very worried and Gwaine was continually trying to interrogate him. He didn't even laugh when they teased Arthur.

Merlin's eyes were bloodshot and haunted as they approached the citadel. His eyes kept shifting back and forth, as if he expected something to leap from the shadows. Lancelot leaned over his saddle to ask him if something was wrong.

"Everything is fine, Lancelot, really. It's just my dreams. They keep me thinking that something is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"That something is off about this whole situation. I'm worried that Lady Jolene may not be Lady Jolene."

"What?!" Lancelot exclaimed. Merlin shushed him as Percival glanced their direction and continued on in a whisper.

"Every night the same thing happens. I'm in a woman's chambers, and I see the Lady Jolene. She sits down at her mirror and starts to comb her hair, humming softly. As I watch, her face slowly shifts into Nimueh's. It worries me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nimueh smiled as she looked into the basin of water. MY LOVE, she thought. She looked lovingly at him, and then possessively as some pretty knight leant over and started talking with him.

She didn't know when she started to feel more than the want of his magic over him. When her fellow Priestesses Morgause and Morgana gave her a second chance in this world, all Nimueh had wanted was Merlin's magic. The access to his power. Yet as she had watched him this past week and a half, from the time she returned to where she was now, somehow those feelings had changed. She still had her philosophy: either she gets him or no one does, but the motives were different.

She would still keep his power, oh yes. How else would she keep him? She had died at his hands once before, and knew the consequences of provoking him at full strength. She would have to trap and restrain the warlock and his powers. After he had been cut off from them long enough, she could safely sever his magic.

It would be agony for Merlin. Nimueh had once had her magic leashed, and she could barely survive the pain. It would be even worse for a warlock, who had never known a time without magic. After having his magic completely drained forever would leave him too weak. His mind might be completely destroyed. He would have to learn to depend on her, and that thought made Nimueh happier than anything else.

Before she had set her plan in action, Nimueh had done some researching. She had learned some disturbing things.

As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, Nimueh thought on how she could possibly convince Merlin to cut off his own magic. Looking back down into the water where the knights and Merlin were interacting though, she realized just how obvious it was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As they approached the citadel, Merlin's nervousness only grew. He was scared. His lack of sleep made him shaky. He was jumpy. He was paranoid.

"Merlin! Get your clumsy behind over here!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin steered his horse towards the prince. He knew what was coming. While Merlin had managed to not answer everyone's questions, he had been avoiding Arthur to the best of his ability, going as far as to ride at the back of the procession.

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes. "What is going on with you?" he asked seriously. He wanted to just brush it off, like he normally did with Merlin's fears, but he realized he should probably ask at least once. Though Arthur would never admit it, Merlin was his friend.

"Absolutely nothing," came the response. "Just tired is all."

Arthur shrugged. He'd tried.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nimueh finished the spell right as a knock sounded on her door. She reluctantly changed her features into those of a petite, blond woman as she tucked the flower into the sleeve of her dress.

"Lady Jolene, the king wishes to speak with you. There is to be a celebration!" The maids voice had drifted throught the closed door.

Nimueh smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

When Johannon's castle came into sight, Lancelot sighed. Whether it was in relief, worry, or boredom, no one could tell. His expression was that of mystery as he glanced in Merlin's direction.

When his friend had explained the nature of his dreams, Lancelot had been surprised, and a little nervous. Now, watching his friend become this mess he was worried. Merlin was strong, in more ways than one. If he was reduced to that from a few dreams, every regular person out involved should be scared shi—out of their minds. Unlike Merlin though, Lancelot was managing to keep his fears under wraps.

"Lancelot!" Gwaine called to the thinking knight. "Don't think too hard! You might damage something!" Gwaine laughed heartily at his insult while the others chuckled and Lancelot glared.

They rode in silence up the hill to the gates. Unseen by all, Merlin kept getting paler and paler.

A guard yelled down to them from atop the walls, "Who goes there?"

Arthur replied with practiced ease, "Prince Arthur of Camelot and his knights, for the celebration of the Lady's return!"

The gates slowly opened, gears squeaking in protest. Their group rode calmly through, Arthur leading with the knights and servants behind. As they approached the castle the peasants stared, but didn't cheer. It was obvious to all that this place wasn't Camelot.

In fact, it was far from it. King Johannon had no children, only his ward Jolene. It was well known that they had a father-daughter relationship, though. The people of Horendell (Johannon's lands) never even had a chance to develop affection for their queen, who died of a sudden illness shortly after her marriage. And, truth be told, it was fairly obvious that the populace did not like its king. No one would ever agree (at least not in public) but he was selfish, greedy, and slimy beast of a man who would always get what he wanted. Why Uther was friendly enough with him to become allies, Arthur would never understand. _I'll sever ties with him when I become king_, Arthur thought as he rode through the streets. _He doesn't even take care of his own people!_ Arthur thought angrily when he saw starving children feasting on rotten fruit.

Jolene had always been kind though. She was known to ride her horse through the countryside and give presents to everyone she met on the way. She was innocent, trusting anyone and everyone. So, when she had gone missing, everyone had aided in the search. As the months passed, though, help stopped coming. The only person who had continued to force his soldiers out on hunts was Johannon himself. For Lady Jolene to manage to escape on her own and make it back unaided and unharmed was a miracle itself. Arthur had been right when he said she possessed no athletic skill, she was as soft as they come. It was surprising she could even ride a horse.

"Welcome, welcome! I am so happy you could make it!" Johannon greeted Arthur warmly when they were ushered into the throne room. He didn't even glance at the others until Arthur started to introduce them.

"This is Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, and Sir Percival. This is also my manservant, Merlin." They bowed.

"Yes, yes." Johannon waved his hand at them in dismissal. "My servants will take you and your knights to your chambers. Someone will be sent to retrieve you for the feast tonight."

They were led away by a young girl, perhaps as old as twelve. The knights grumbled when they saw Arthur's chambers. They were ornate, and obviously for guests of honor. Leaving Merlin and Arthur there, they quickly were herded towards another wing. They probably would have made it there with ease, and maybe even seen their rooms, if they hadn't run into Lady Jolene first.

**So sorry for the shortness! I really need to figure out how exactly I want this to go down exactly, but I don't want to make you wait longer than a week for most chapters! If you have any ideas, let me know in a review! I probably would have been able to spend more time on this if it hadn't been decided to remodel my house, so I've been working nonstop on that. In my family, we live by "do it yourself or don't do it," so I've been spending more time at Home Depot than at my computer. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to respond to all of them before I upload this…and another thing, I don't own Merlin. That should be pretty obvious, though…R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**See other A/N for reasons behind this little bit of fun and absolute cluelessness on Arthur's part. WARNING: a fairly fun chapter, though it contains the dreaded curse of shortness.**

Arthur grumbled as Merlin pulled out his fancier clothing. How Merlin managed to pack _every single_ piece of dreaded cloth that Arthur owns and wasn't able to even bring Arthur's favorite tunic astounded him. Merlin _knew_ why Arthur hated those outfits. The servant never even changed his own attire, so how in blazes was he able to remember each outfit Arthur had worn while he was unceremoniously flirted with by the pompous daughters of the weasels from foreign courts! If he ever wore that shade of green or, god forbid, _pink_ (that particular laundress had quit soon after the bleaching incident), or even that embroidered black over shirt…it would never end. He would be forced back into the world of politics and women with no escape! He would be forced to dance, listen, and make playful chatter with the obnoxious females all night. Curse Merlin!

Because, oh yes, he knew it was Merlin's plotting. He had seen his servant smirk as he packed Arthur's bags. Even now, with Merlin all in his doom and gloom mood, Arthur could see the barely contained laughter, the tension around his eyes and mouth, as Merlin laid the articles of clothing on the bed. Oh, Merlin would pay. Arthur wasn't sure how yet, since he couldn't send him out to clan the stables (as they were not in Camelot), but he would pay. He would just have to of think of something else.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After watching Arthur glower at the clothing choices and finally decide on the least flattering one, in an attempt to tone down his future appearance, Merlin took pity on him and pulled out a simple pair of trousers to go with it. The surprised look on Arthur's face at the sudden appearance of normal clothes made Merlin's lungs hurt as he tried to control his laughter.

Once Arthur was suitably dressed, the pair started wondering about, stalling time until the dinner. The afternoon had barely started and the dinner didn't start until dusk. They walked around aimlessly, trying to find the stables.

Despite Merlin's many complaints that his backside was already sore and he did not want to go riding, _thank you very much_, Arthur was making him go.

"Think of it as your punishment for packing all those ridiculous clothes," the prince replied stiffly, hiding his grin at the fact Merlin was talking again.

"Ridiculous! Ridiculous! You and I both know those _ridiculous_ clothes were designed by your father's personal tailor, O Prince of Clotpoles. Are you suggesting that your own father, the king, wears ridiculous clothes?" Merlin looked scandalized.

"You know that's not what I meant, you idiot."

"Oh, really? I can't imagine anytime—" Merlin was cut off by a chirpy, "Hello!"

The prince turned towards the bright voice. "Why, Lady Jolene! I did not expect to see you until tonight."

"Well, I live HERE don't I? Oh, well, NO matter. How ARE you, Prince Arthur?" Lady Jolene's voice kept going up and down at strange intervals, showing that one thing hadn't changed…she was still a ditz.

"How am I? How are _you_? I was not the one o go missing and manage to escape on my own. Camelot was so very pleased to hear of your safe return. My father also wished he could attend, but unfortunately matters of state withheld him from coming to this joyous celebration." Gone was the brat clotpole Merlin had been talking to, Arthur had gone all regal. "Allow me to introduce you to my manservant, Merlin," he said, gesturing to the pale and shaky servant. Merlin had gone slightly rigid upon first hearing Jolene's voice. As if sensing, not seeing, the glare Arthur was pointing at him, Merlin shook himself and promptly grinned, wide and easy, as bent into a graceful bow.

"My Lady."

Arthur had never seen him manage to do something like that without fumbling it up somehow, so he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

While Merlin was truly terrified and masking it with the gracefulness of Emerys, Arthur thought he liked the Lady Jolene.

Oops.

To Arthur, this was the perfect opportunity for revenge, especially after watching Jolene become slightly breathless at his actions and curtsy deeply.

But before he could tease Merlin relentlessly, he had to set them up.

"Lady Jolene, would you like to go on a ride with us?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was almost forced to believe that all his dreams had been false. There was no way this, this, this, _girl_ was Nimueh! She was continually loosing her train of thought, asking stupid impersonal and personal questions like, _What is your favorite color? Isn't the sky so blue today? I like blue. Do you like blue? Your eyes are blue. My eyes are green. Ha-ha!_

Seriously. This girl was Nimueh in disguise? Merlin could hardly believe it.

And Arthur didn't help the matter. He was continually encouraging her to ask questions, and Merlin to answer. If Merlin didn't know otherwise, he could have sworn the prince was _enjoying_ this.

"Excuse me, but I must be going." Arthur said. "Merlin, feel free to stay out here with the Lady as long as you like." Only Merlin could see the smirk on his face.

"Oh, no, my lord," he could play the part f a servant very well when he wanted to, "I should stay with you."

"No, Merlin, I insist. Have a good time. Farewell, My Lady." Arthur turned and rode into the forest, barely able to keep in his chuckles of evil glee and satisfaction as Merlin seemed unable to respond.

"Do you have a girl you like, Merlin?" Lady Jolene's voice startled Merlin out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. _Where had that come from?_ he wondered.

"Is there a girl in Camelot for you?" Arthur snickered while Merlin looked surprised. Jolene stared into the forest as they went on, not meeting his eyes.

Merlin was silent for a long time, deciding to be truthful in the end. "There was once a girl I loved," he said quietly.

Jolene stiffened. "Was?"

"She died."

"Sorry."

"I'm used to it."

There was silence, and then, "Do you like me?"

_Wow, this girl is quick. Do I like her? I just met her! And, no, I don't. I am still in love with Freya! Why am I even having this inner dialogue? It makes no sense, and is a little dramatic. But, seriously, why is this girl so obsesse—Wait. Nimueh was obsessed with something. What if—_

Merlin's musings were interrupted as a bell rang out.

"Oops, looks like we better head back!" Jolene called as she quickly steered her horse before taking off. "We'll continue this conversation at the feast! We wouldn't want to be late!"

**Blame one of my reviewers for this strange filler, they wanted a Cupid Arthur for Merlin and Nimueh, but they only got this. Don't worry, it was supposed to be weird and rushed! I kinda wanted to get it out there. Please remember I am taking liberty with timelines, so, yes, Freya is dead, but it has not been a very long time since her death...next chapter has all the big stuff happening, and please don't leave a review JUST saying that since I haven't posted in awhile, so I should. That kinda annoys me and makes me less likely to post. I try to update every Saturday, but (like today) I might get one or two days off schedule. Thanks to all those who have given meaningful/encouraging reviews, favorited (yes, I know that's spelled wrong, but I just can't think of the correct spelling. Has that ever happened to you? It sucks.), or followed! Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin walked back into the guest chambers, closing the door with a sigh as he leaned against the polished wood. Raising his eyes, he turned his gaze upon an amused Arthur.

"You set me up!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I did nothing of the sort. I merely gave you some time off." His grin betrayed his words.

"You good-for-nothing prince! You left me alone with Jolene! She was weird—don't smile like that!"

They bickered back and forth as Merlin got Arthur ready for the feast. The knights would be meeting them there, albeit sitting elsewhere. As an important, royal guest, Arthur would be sitting at the King's table, while the knights ate at a table across the dining hall and Merlin stood back to help with serving.

If Merlin didn't know any better, he would swear the lady in charge was the devil incarnate. She treated him like a horse, and he was technically a guest! Orders came flying back and forth, "Go get this! Here! Those napkins! Wrong wine! _Get out!_" she would screech, contradicting herself while making her point very clear. He wouldn't be surprised if spittle flew from her mouth at some point. He would never really understand how men think women are weak and generally spineless. If she was allowed to wield a sword instead of a spoon, Merlin was fairly certain armies would crumble beneath her gaze.

The cook was even worse. Seriously, all Merlin wanted was a small biscuit to fill his belly. He was hungry after practically starving himself during his depression-fear-thing. Truth be told, Merlin had no idea why he had been so freaked. There was nothing wrong with this place, let alone Jolene. She was too sweet and awkward to be Nimueh in disguise.

Back to the staff, if Merlin had thought Camelot was strictly run, he was in for a shock. Their clothes were color coded, for Christ's sake! It was green for the kitchen, brown for the stables, black for the guards, and blue for serving/cleaning. Luckily for him, he had his blue shirt,

The dining hall was larger that Camelot's as well, for it hosted a floor for dancing in the middle. The eight tables were long, lining the space in an artistic way. There were no windows, but murals were painted oh so delicately in their place, depicting different parts of the kingdom. There were slits for fresh air near the roof. It was beautiful.

But these people did not behave themselves like the people of Camelot. They didn't…groom themselves. Merlin would never say, but these nobles _stank_. They bathed _maybe _once a week, didn't shave, had unruly beards, and the women were drenched in perfume in an attempt to cover the stench of their bodies.

That being said, they certainly knew how to cook. The delectable meat's aromas filled the air where Merlin stood holding a pitcher in the shadows, watching as Arthur laughs gaily at something someone had said, their scent almost overpowering the rest. Arthur commented back to the joke, and the entire table roared with laughter, even getting a small chuckle from behind Jolene's hand as the king himself guffawed. Obviously Arthur was quite amusing to these people, much like Arthur was amusing to himself. No one else go his jokes…maybe it was a royalty thing, Merlin mused.

The king cleared his throat as he started to push back his chair, standing up. With a quick hand signal back at the servants, two young boys hurried forward with a gong. Handing Johannon a hefty mallet covered in cotton, they braced themselves as he struck the polished metal.

The sound bounced through the room, effectively silencing each and every knight, noble, and servant. Slowly, all heads turned his way.

"You all know why you are here," the King's voice boomed through the hall, echoing off the architecture. "We are here to _celebrate_ the return of my ward, the Lady Jolene!" Shouts and applause followed that statement. "My Jolene, who was not only kidnapped and held for weeks before escaping on her own, but managed to survive the long journey, back to Horendell!" Now whistles were starting. Johannon put up his hand for silence. "Each and every one of you played some part in hoping for her safe return. Though our searches proved unsuccessful, I must thank each and every ally that assisted." People were quiet at this point, instead listening intently to his every word. It was not every day one got thanks from a king. "I view Lady Jolene as my own daughter. Her kidnapping was an act against the royal family of Horendell. My daughter," Jolene looked up at him gratefully, "has made it known to me that it was sorceresses that captured her, in an attempt to use her as a sacrifice. I cannot stand for this which is why, though this has never happened before in my country, I am placing a ban on magic." This declaration caused muttering to break out around the room

"It is not to be a full ban, but every magic user that enters my country shall be forced to document themselves, their abilities, their knowledge, and their bloodline. They will only be allowed to use their magic when and where they have permission to, and black magic in general is banned. Any blood magic is forbidden. High priests and priestesses will have to forego their abilities and become regular users. Druids must contend to these rules or face exile. That is now the law. But let us forget these serious matters, and celebrate!"

Cheers rose up as wine was poured, but Merlin could not feel the jubilation. He stood n the darkness not reached by the fire and shook silently as he realized, one of the few places magic still lived freely no longer existed. Magic was still being trapped.

But then Merlin noticed something else. In his dreams, he had once witnessed Jolene being sacrificed. Now, if his vision was not true, and the Lady escaped, then it would make perfect sense as to why she would tell her father…but visions are usually right, according to all Merlin's knowledge and experience. Didn't all Morgana's visions come to pass? And those in the cave? If so, and if Nimueh _was_ for some reason acting as Jolene, why on earth would she tell the king of events that _she knew_ would lead to a ban on magic? Wasn't that what she was so against?

Merlin needed to clear his head, but he was stuck serving wine to these people. He wouldn't be surprised if they were all already tipsy, while he wasn't even allowed a bite to eat. He looked around searching for Lancelot and the others, but couldn't find them in the large space. He shrugged, but did find it weird that there were five empty seats all in a row. That was strange. Maybe some group couldn't make it, or had to leave. Merlin shrugged to himself as he started thinking about the new law on magic in yet another kingdom.

It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin collapsed in his cot in the small room attached to Arthur's. He had been dismissed as the dancing began, and knowing Arthur, he would have at least an hour to get some sleep. He shut his eyes and drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Merlin. Oh, sweet Merlin. Merlin. Merrrllliiiinnnn…_

Merlin blearily opened his eyes at the soft voice of the woman. It seemed familiar…

_Merlin. _

He sat bolt upright. That was Nimueh's voice.

_Follow my voice, Merlin. Come see your friends and I. They're __**dying**__ to see you._

That sick witch. Her voice was sickly sweet, like poppy juice. He listened intently, hearing his name repeated over and over in that disgusting tone, coming from the other side of Arthur's room. He quickly left his bed and crossed to the connecting door, striding through it and towards a tapestry on the opposite wall.

Pulling the picture away, he revealed a black door, ornately carved. He could hear her voice through it. Pushing the door open revealed a long, dark, and dwindling staircase. He knew it wasn't supposed to be there. It reeked of magic. There was a lone torch hooked to the wall, which Merlin removed as he started to descend. A foul smell wafted up his nose. Beady little eyes peered from the darkness as the specially crafted stone gave way to rough slabs of rock.

He was in the dungeons.

He was led to a large cell, and his torch went out. He didn't need it though. In front of him stood Nimueh, holding a light. But behind her was what caught Merlin's full attention.

Arthur, Lancelot, Gwain, Percival, Elyan, and Leon were unconscious and hanging from the ceiling.

**Please review! I never expected this story to be so popular, and it really makes my day when people say they like it and give out their ideas. I'll update again next week, and thanks for being so patient for this update!**


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin looked the knights over with a critical eye. Though they carried no serious injuries he could see, they looked terrible…they were each covered in little scratches, probably from being dragged across a dungeon floor. Dirt smeared their faces, coating them in a fine layer of grime. Except for Arthur, all their wrists were chafed from the chains they hung from. Arthur's were merely irritated. Lancelot in particular, though, was covered in bruises for some reason. It looked as if he had been beaten, but only on one side. _Had he been thrown into a wall?_ Merlin wondered with a slight amount of rage mixed with sorrow. He hated seeing his friends hurt, especially when it was partly his fault. Unfortunately, he saw them like that far too often.

The servant's musings were interrupted by Nimueh's mental voice being projected at him.

_Welcome, my precious Merlin. Please keep in mind that if you kill, maim, or injure me in any way, use magic, or try to run, your precious friends will die. If you do not do what I ask, your friends will die. And trust me when I say it will not be an easy death._ The chains holding them aloft shivered and wrapped themselves farther down their arms, closer to their necks.

Pushing the state of his friends out of his mind and focusing on the problem on hand, Merlin snarled at her, his anger fueling his sarcastic nature. "Nimueh. And I thought I killed you. Humph. I always knew you weren't polite, but just not staying dead? What a pity. Now," his voice darkened and dropped to an icy whisper, "_what do you want?"_ These weren't the words of Merlin; they were the words of Emrys.

_Shhh,_ Nimueh intones gently. Merlin felt his jaw snap as his mouth was forced shut and he was rendered incapable of speaking aloud_. You wouldn't want to wake them._ She tilted her head back towards Arthur and the others._ As for what I want, well, it should be obvious by now. Seriously, what has happened to you? You used to be so quick…oh well, my darling Merlin. Don't worry about you intelligence, considering you soon won't require it to save yourself. You won't have to try to survive all on your own now. I'll take care of you. I want __**you**__, along with your magic, of course._

Merlin wasn't actually all that surprised. He had, in fact, se that coming. All the '_my darlings/dears/precious-es'_ kind of hinted at that. And it was downright creepy. He had _killed her with a lightning bolt_, and somehow she was now obsessed with him. If it weren't for the whole "intelligence" thing earlier, he would've sworn all she wanted to do was kill him back, and maybe steal his magic along the way. That would have made more sense. As he raised his brow at her in a skeptical glance o be sure, Nimueh answered the unspoken question.

_Of course I'm not going to kill you. _She sounded mildly offended_. But, I might kill them_. Once again, she gestured to them unconscious men. It was only then Merlin realized they were starting to wake up, if only barely.

Finally using his magic to speak with her, Merlin projected, _What would you have me do to spare them?_

Nimueh smiled, something sick and sadistic. It was the smile of a witch getting her way. She waved her hand at the ground by Merlin's feet. Looking down, he watched in a strained silence as the earth grew disturbed as it was forced upwards, revealing an ornately carved wooden box. It had a steel lock that unlatched itself and revealed the harsh-looking, metal object inside. A steel bracelet, dull in the light, rough edges, and covered in small, intricate runes of the Old Religion. Foreboding filled Merlin's soul. An invisible darkness pulsated off of the artifact.

_Put it on, and your friends will be released._

_What will happen to me?_

_Your magic will be cut._

_What?_

_You will have your magic removed from you. Ripped from your essence. But, your friends are worth that, are they not?_

Merlin didn't respond, but he did think. He thought long and hard. He thought of Arthur, teasing him. He thought about the joke he and Percival had pulled the week before, and the way the others had burst in to 'protect' him. He thought about riding with Gwain, and talking with Elyan and Leon. He remembered fighting alongside them, saving Arthur from being poisoned last time Nimueh had been alive.

He remembered being saved by Lancelot when they met, and attempting to turn him into a knight by lying about his heritage…and, admittedly, failing quite well.

And Gwain, the friendly and slightly alcoholic knight. Teaming up with him to barge in on Arthur's quest for the trident thing.

And then he thought back on watching them all sit at the Round Table, getting ready to save the day as true knights.

Yet he was left standing behind them, when he was the strongest there.

By saving Arthur from the poisoned chalice, he ended up dying.

The constant work he was forced to complete.

The way none truly appreciated him.

How he was often brushed aside.

He was always saving _them_, with no thanks or recognition.

Living in constant fear that he would be discovered as a warlock, or a sorcerer.

Wouldn't it be easier to just quit?

He thought over some more memories he had, then raised his head. Looking past Nimueh, his gaze locked onto the clear eyes of Arthur Pendragon, who met his stare with one of his own.

And Merlin decided.

**I'm tempted to just end it there and let your imaginations fill the rest in. Your thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Four years._

Four years since the company watched Merlin bend down and place that bracelet on his wrist.

Four years since they saw the raw agony on his face.

Four years since they screamed his name as he disappeared.

Four years since they heard a woman's laughter fill the air.

* * *

_Three years. _

Three years since Gwaine left.

Three years since Lancelot followed.

Three years since Gaius died. They said it was a heart attack, but everyone really knew it was heartbreak.

* * *

_Two years._

Two years since Arthur lost his temper with George and fired him.

Two years since Morgana and Morgause had been caught and executed.

Two years since finding Merlin's journal.

Two years since Arthur started smuggling sorcerers out of Camelot when he deemed them innocent.

* * *

_One year_ since Uther died.

One year since Arthur became king.

* * *

_Six months_ since he allowed magic to once again be practiced.

* * *

Then Arthur added a new time marker to his list.

* * *

_Two days _since having the first solid lead on Merlin's fate.

Two days since Gwaine and Lancelot came back.

Two days since they set out, a company again.

* * *

Arthur had never been so happy to see that red neckerchief.

Arthur had never been so furious to hear that laugh.

So Arthur drew Excaliber, and prepared himself.

He wouldn't let Merlin go this time.

**FIN.**


End file.
